Surgical procedures requiring the use of medical devices composed of latex has resulted in an increased number of allergic reactions in health care workers and patients. Reactions range from contact urticaria to systemic anaphylaxis. Studies have been initiated to identify and possibly isolate the component(s) causing these reactions.Comparative extractions of Ammoniated and Buffered latex purchased from various sources have been evaluated by Isoelectric Focusing(IEF), Blotted RadioImmuno ElectroFocusing (BRIEF), SDS PAGE, Preperative IEF, and Modified Ninhydrin procedures. Preliminary work with these procedures suggests specific IgE responses to selected components of the extracts. Review of these data are still in progress to determine the significance of these findings.